


This silence is mine 寂静属我

by anarwest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarwest/pseuds/anarwest
Summary: 一个关于暗恋的故事。





	This silence is mine 寂静属我

“爱情使人卑微。”

你放下手中的书，仰头靠在坐垫上轻轻叹息。

“得了吧，我听到的可不是这样，那首歌怎么唱来着？爱情使人坚强，勇敢，无所不能！你这又是在看什么书，掉书袋小姐？”

春日的午后，你与死党窝在狭小的房间里消磨时光。你们的脚边放满了书，但大多数都是属于你面前这位姑娘的，成堆的漫画。

你听了她的话，没好气地瞪了她一眼道：“我这是引经据典，不是掉书袋。”

死党听了你的反驳后咯咯笑了起来：“所以你在看什么？”她凑到跟前，看了看书的封面。

“一个陌生女人的来信。”

这世上的爱有很多种。

有像你与死党这般，性格截然相反却能读懂彼此的；也有像隔壁小鬼汤米和他的宠物小狗那样，互相信任陪伴成长的；更或者是——

像你对高年级学长彼得·帕克那样，不为人知，也不可泄露的。

隐秘的爱恋。

老实说你不喜欢理科，非常不喜欢。你情愿天天抱着好几斤重的文学史长途跋涉，也不想多看几眼化学练习本上的数字。可是你有个在医院就职的父亲，他对自己的外科技术引以为傲，并希望他的后代能够将此继承。尽管你不明白这两者之间有什么必然的联系。

但你还是在他的坚持下考进了中城科学技术高中。然而你可以改变自己的选择，却违背不了自己的兴趣。每次都勉强划过及格分数线的化学成绩成了你青春期最后的反抗。

“铂在任何温度下都不会氧化，但可被各种卤素、氰化物、硫和苛性碱侵蚀。铂不可溶于氢氯酸和硝酸，但会在热王水中溶解，形成H2PtCl6。记得吗，肖恩太太上周教到过的！”

又是你最讨厌的化学课，你觉得课后习题的选择题每一个选项都能让你茫然。你对着这道题迟疑了很久，久到坐在你旁边的那位好心人实在忍不住了。

“抱歉，无意冒犯，我只是看你盯着这道题很久了。”这位好心人你之前只在体育课上见过，你猜他是高年级的学生，因为他从未在与你同年级的集体活动中出现过。

“嗯，我叫彼得·帕克。你好。呃，所以这道题该选C。”

还是个话有点多的学长。

“谢谢你！”

“顺带一提，金、铂这样的重金属元素只能来自于超新星爆发这种宇宙中最绚丽的葬礼，也就是说，如果你有一枚铂金的戒指，你就等于戴上了一块星星的碎片！”

这是你与彼得·帕克相遇的初始，一切的展开都围绕着你最讨厌的化学。你不知道究竟是他的聪明好学吸引了你，还是他那段关于星星的发言。

但你知道这份属于理科优等生的浪漫，是你从未触及过的世界。

青春期少女爱恋的开始不需要理由，可以因为一个眼神，一滴他打篮球时流下的汗，一缕照过他侧脸的光芒，一个笑容。

一个属于彼得·帕克的笑容。

你恋爱了。

当你发现文学小说里的男主角在你脑海里都变成了彼得·帕克的样子时，当你每次经过走廊都要瞥一眼那个属于彼得·帕克的柜子时，当你在一个隐秘的角落看到一个女孩牵着一个男孩，而那只手的主人是彼得·帕克的时候。

你意识到自己恋爱了。

但与此同时，你也清醒地意识到你失恋了。还没来得及开始的恋爱在瞬间戛然而止，让你连缓冲的机会都没有。

你失魂落魄地走上放学回家的路，甚至没有等你的死党。你回到家，下载了所有你能找到的关于暗恋与失恋的歌曲，你躲在房间里循环往复地播放着它们，直到你开始能完整地背诵出它们的歌词。

在又一堂化学课前，你开始犹豫这次还要不要选择坐在他旁边。尽管上课的位置并不固定，但大家一般都不愿变动自己在开学时就选好并已习惯了的位置。你硬着头皮走进教室，然后生硬地与已经落座的彼得·帕克打招呼。

他的笑容一如既往，是会让你心动的模样。

但只要你一想到这个笑容和他所有的喜怒哀乐都属于另一个女孩时，你的心就开始隐隐作痛。

爱情使人变得美好而强大。

但这只属于那些被爱着的人。

你的爱情属于你自己。

而它只能使你沉默。

你开始在他面前磨炼起演技，一个学期结束前，你已经可以自然地面对他和那个女孩在一起时的场景，并笑容正常地打招呼。

“嗨，你好彼得，你好MJ。”

你们短暂的交集，然后再回到各自的轨道上。你习惯了隐忍，习惯了强迫自己，更习惯了欺骗自己。时间是治愈一切的良药，你深信着这句名言。你不得不信，因为放弃已经是你唯一的选择。

好在时间也尽职地履行了它的“职责”。你渐渐地开始真的不那么难过了，你开始投入到化学这门学科里，开始学着死党的样子在修剪平整的指甲上涂上了浅浅的颜色。

彼得·帕克已经很久没有在你脑内的小剧场里出现了，当你意识到这点的时候，季节已进入了深秋。你为自己感到欣喜，你终于可以将这段感情尘封。在此之前你将它当作故事一样告诉了死党。你以为她会如往常一样取笑你，然后再恭喜你。

然而她却哭了，她哭得就如同自己失恋一般撕心裂肺，她将你拥入怀中，在抽泣中缓缓地说道。

“我知道……我……一直都知道。”

原来你的暗恋并没有如你所意料的那样悄无声息，因为爱你的人终会察觉，她们会为你感到心疼。

你安慰她说你已经不在意了。你们在温暖的房间里依偎着彼此缓缓睡去。

那晚你做了一个梦，你梦见彼得·帕克在校园里遇见了你，你生分地与他打招呼。他快乐地向你走近，紧贴在你的身边，他递过他的手机让你看屏幕上的内容。然而你无论如何都看不清上面的字。

下一刻他将你搂进了怀里，你紧贴在他的胸膛。他笑着在说什么，可是你听不清，你只能感受到他胸腔的震动，他的体温，甚至还能闻到他身上清爽的肥皂香气。

为什么一个梦境会如此该死的真实。

为什么你连在梦境里都不敢与他靠近。

醒来后，你怔怔地盯着天花板发呆。

你的母亲来敲门叫你起床。今天是圣诞夜，你打算去社区做一些义务志愿者工作以便攒到更多的学分。你一边沉浸在梦境带给你的喜悦与悸动中，一边围上围巾走出家门。

下了一夜雪的街道银装素裹，三三两两的人在街边打扫着积雪。你呼出一口气，看它在空中凝结飘散。

此时一阵寒风划过，打散了这团白雾。

“抱歉！我赶时间！圣诞夜快乐！” 一个声音由远及近，由近及远。

一瞬间你以为自己听到了彼得·帕克的声音，你惊讶地往声音传来的方向望去。

是蜘蛛侠，那个常常飞荡在纽约高楼间的平民英雄。你只跟他说过一次话，那天他刚刚打击了一伙儿以偷盗自行车为生的小混混，他问恰巧路过的你借纸笔。

“谢谢！”

“不客气。”

这是你们仅有的对话。

后来因为你赶时间，那支笔没等到他归还你就匆匆离开。再后来你发现彼得·帕克也有一支这样的笔，并且他还总想把这支笔送给你。

等一下，为什么你还是会想到彼得·帕克。

你挫败地将脸埋进了围巾，呼出的热气闷在围巾里潮湿了你的脸。

雪又开始下，你的眼泪说，那就一起吧。

于是你在纽约清晨的大街上边走边哭。

雪静静地下，你一直觉得雪是一种有魔力的东西，它能使一切变得安静。所以雪夜才会让人感到格外寂静。

你在下雪的街上静静地哭泣。

你知道属于那个男孩的序曲将永不停息，

而静寂，属于你这无疾而终的爱情。


End file.
